Loving a Giant
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Anastasia finds her father after leaving rehab and her mother is killed. when she gets there, her and certain expendable fall in. Her father doesn't approve, but what happens when she becomes pregnant and kidnapped? Can her father put aside is differences and save his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the expendables. I only own Anastasia Ross

Anastasia p.o.v

I couldn't believe I was finally leaving rehab. I know you're wondering why I was in rehab. Well, my mom died when I was eighteen, she died and car accident. It tore me apart. I had nobody, well, I had my dad, but he was never around, well he was sometimes but that was when I was little, the last time I saw him was when I was five years old. Now I'm twenty four years old and my birthday is October thirty first.

Well, anyway back to the story, the reason I was in rehab was because I got into drugs after my mom died. My so called friends though it would be a good idea to find a stress release and they had drugs. I got drawn to them really quick. When I almost died of an overdose, I saw my mother and she told me that it wasn't my time to go and that I needed to find my father. So I decided to go to rehab and get clean. Now that I am leaving rehab, I had only two hundred dollars left, and I think my mother told me that I had to find a guy name tool, she said that guy knows my father. So I bought a bus ticket and went looking for my dad and start a new life.

End of p.o.v

Anastasia rode three buses and caught a cab to find tool. She found tool tattoo shop. She paid the cab driver and took her only bag she had and walk in.

When she walks in she saw an older looking guy sitting down drinking.

She walks in and said "Um, hello I'm looking for tool."

The guy looked over at her and said "I'm tool, do you want a tattoo?"

Anastasia looked around and said "Um, no I'm actually looking for a man name Barney Ross."

Tool looked at the girl up and down and said "What do you need to see him for?"

Anastasia pulled out a letter and said "My mother told me come look for him, he's my father, the last time I saw him, I was five years old."

Tool said "Who's your mother?"

"Mary Anne Cooper." Said Anastasia

Tool laughed and said "Oh yea I remember your mother, your father was in love with that women but when you was five years old, he couldn't find you guys anymore, have a seat, your dad is out right now but he should be back soon."

When he said that, Anastasia heard some cars outside. She looked over and saw a group of guys come in. she saw her father stand out from all of them.

One of the guys said "Hey tool, is this your new girl of the week?"

The guys laugh and tool said "No, she's looking for Barney."

They guys had stopped laughing and looked over her and then Barney, it was quiet.

Barney looked over at the girl and his eyes got wide when she saw who it was.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here?" said Barney

She looked over at him and said "Hey dad, well you see, um I just got of rehab and had nowhere to go and mom told me to come find you."

Barney said "Where is your mother?"

Anastasia looked down and tired not to cry and said "She died and in car accident when I was eighteen, that's when I started doing drugs."

Barney went over to her and hugs her and said "You can stay with me as long as you want."

She nodded her head and hugs him tight.

"I had to break up this family reunion, but the hell is going on?" said one of the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't any of the expendables

Barney knew he was going to have to tell the team sooner or later about his daughter.

"Well, guys this is my daughter Anastasia." Said Barney

Lee said "Yea, we can see that, how come you never told us about your daughter?"

Barney said "I haven't seen her since she was five years old."

The guys had nodded and Barney said "Anastasia this is the team lee, Yin yang, Toll, Hale, and Gunner."

Anastasia looked at all the guys and saw that Gunner was looking at her. She blush and hope that no one saw.

Barney said "Come on, let's get you home."

Anastasia nodded and followed her father out the door. When they left, the guys notice that Gunner was looking at Anastasia.

Lee said "Don't even think about it, that's Barney daughter."

Hale said "You got to admit is daughter is beautiful."

Tool said "Yea she gets her looks from her mother, and her fighting from her father."

Gunner wasn't paying an attention; he just kept looking out the door."

The next day Anastasia woke up a little early and went down stairs and saw that her dad was gone. He must be at Tool shop. So she decided to fix her some breakfast but saw that her father didn't have much. Then she heard the door bell ring.

She went answer the door and saw it was Gunner at the door.

"Hey Gunner, what are you doing here?" said Anastasia

Gunner smiled and said "I was in the neighborhood and want to see if you like to go out to breakfast with me?"

Anastasia smiled back at him and said "Yea I would love, come in and let me change my clothes."

Gunner came in and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't anything but Anastasia Ross

Anastasia was having a good time with gunner. They decided to go this small diner a few blocks away.

Gunner said "I heard that you were in rehab."

Anastasia said "Yea, I have been clean since I was twenty two, and I never want to look at another drug again."

Gunner said "I used to do drugs; I have been clean for a year."

Anastasia said "It's hard at first once you become clean, but it's easier when you replace it with a hobby are something."

Gunner said "What is your hobby?"

Anastasia looked down and said "I like to draw; I used to have this big sketch pad, but when my mother died, I lose the passion for it because she was only one that will look at it. Do you have any hobbies?"

Gunner shook his head. Anastasia said "We need to find you something, something that stands out that will replace those negative thoughts with positive ones."

Gunner said "Like that?"  
Anastasia looked at gunner in the eyes and said "Cooking."

Gunner laughed and said "I don't cook."

Anastasia said "You can always learn, I know a few recipes from my mother and my grandmother, I can teach you, please."

Gunner smiled at her and said "I'll like that, just don't tell the team."

Anastasia smiled and said "Your secret is safe with me."

They both laughed.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Anastasia."

Anastasia looked up and saw it was someone from her pass. "What are you doing here Kevin; I never told you where I was going?"

Kevin said "Oh I went to the rehab center and they told me that you was looking for your dad, I know it's not this big ugly guy.

Gunner got up quick and slammed Kevin head onto the table. Anastasia jumped up.

Gunner pulled out a large knife and said "I'm not her father, I'm her boyfriend, if you come around her again, they won't be able to find your body, got it?"

Kevin nodded his head.

Gunner slammed his down again and Kevin was unconscious. Gunner paid the tab, grabs Anastasia hand and left the diner.

When they was walking, Anastasia said " Wow, thanks for that back there, why did you tell him that you was boyfriend?" 

Gunner said "I don't know, just the look on your face, I had to do something."

They made it back to Barney house. They stood there, not talking.

Anastasia stood on her toes and kiss gunner on the cheek.

"Thanks gunner." She walks in the house and close the door.

Gunner places his hand on his cheek and smiled. "You're welcome."

Gunner walk away and decided to go to Tool shop for a beer.


End file.
